Jacob vs Rio
by devilnightking100
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. After some discussion about Sakura, the wrestlers have a small showdown. T to be safe, read and review.


_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Trent: Hmm they can train but they wont beat Hagiwara.

Misaki shrugged. "Maybe so, but a guy(and girl) can dream, right?"

Trent: Haha I guess...how is Sakura? I haven't seen her in a while.

Misaki chuckled. "She and her friend Elena went to America for a tournament. I hear they have a friend there, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried after what happened with Derek." she replied.

Trent would rub his chin "oh really? that girl is always up to something. Derek is fine now but yeah we were all worried" he would say. "How come you didn't go?"

"I have to keep this place running smoothly." the ace replied, gesturing to the gym. "Plus one of the rookies here is dealing with GWM so I need to be here to support her." she added.

"Oh? well, maybe that gives me some time to maybe take you out on a date for dinner?" he would wink, slowly closing his distance to Misaki and gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed, but wrapped her own arms around Tent's neck. "Sounds like a plan. When should I expect you to pick me up?" she asked with a smirk.

Trent would lean in, rubbing his nose with Misakis before kissing her. Trent would then pick her up in his arms "right now, I picked you up" he would make a bad pun.

Misaki's face turned even redder but she laughed. "Come on, be serious!" she ordered through her giggles.

Trent would chuckle before putting her down. He would still be close to her, kissing her neck while leaning in. "I am serious...you spend too much time in this gym Misaki-chan."

Misaki bit back a moan at the feeling. 'How the hell does he have this effect on me?' she wondered. Aloud she replied, "And you don't? All of you training to beat my top rookie?"

Trent would giggle, his hand would gently massage her lower back before bringing his hand up to her hair, caressing them. "I do, far less than you though." he would say. "Haha yeah, that woman is a handful...even for you" he would grin.

Misaki rolled her eyes and disentangled herself from her boyfriend's grip, a soft smile on her face. "Well, I am getting hungry. Give me a minute to get changed?"

As Misaki turned away from him, he would give her rear a light spank "Remember to shower, you smell like you just wrestled for an hour" he would joke.

Misaki glared playfully at Trent before heading to the locker rooms, casting a glance at Rio, who was on the heavy bag.

Trent would walk over towards Rio, who was working up quite the sweat on the heavy bag. "Hey champ...how's it going? You and Jacob going steady?" he smirked.

Rio blushed. "The hell are you talking about? He's just a fellow rival for Hagiwara!" she snapped, pausing only for a second before going back to her training.

Trent would laugh a bit, "guess that's a no" he laughed before heading off towards Misaki's locker room.

Jacob would arrive out of the locker room, he was in his blue wrestling briefs and was still wet from the shower as he walked towards Rio. "Hey hey" he said, approaching her.

"Speak of the devil." Rio muttered, turning towards the Dominion wrestler. "Hey, you just got here in time to miss the love fest between Misaki and Trent." she quipped.

"Heh" Jacob would say, shrugging his shoulders. He would approach Rio, tabbing her sweaty abs "You've been working out girl" he said before laughing. "Oh, those two going at it again in public?" he said.

"Yeah. I swear they're one step away from having their faces surgically attached. When did that even happen?" Rio wondered.

"Hmm good question, when did it happen, probably between the last fic and this one?" he said with a clueless look on his face. "Sooo...when are you going out with me?" he said, nudging his shoulder against hers.

Rio glared at him. "Don't you start." She hissed. "Seriously, I thought the plan was to pair me with Derek. What are the authors playing at?" she muttered, figuring she could do a fourth-wall break since Jacob did.

Jacob would laugh, "Haha relax, I'm kidding...you're too much of a tomboy for me" he said with a wink. "Anyways, I gotta get going. You waiting around for Derek?"

Rio shook her head. "I'm just trying to get stronger to beat Hagiwara. I'm surprised you're not right now actually." the snow-haired woman replied.

Jacob would get annoyed hearing that name, "Ah Hagiwara...I've had problems with her in the past. I've wrestled her more than anyone else these past 6 months" he said.

"And how's that working for ya?" Rio asked dryly, already knowing the answer.

Jacob was always a hot head, just like Rio, he would press up against Rio in a face to face staredown, not caring that her sweaty frame pressed up against his own. "How do you think?" he whispered.

Rio laughed. "Yeah, she kicked my ass in our last match too." she shrugged. "Meh, I'm sure I'll get better." she said, adding more quietly, "Good enough to beat that damned Return Counter."

Jacob would click his tongue and shake his head. "I'll get better as well, I swear I'll be the one who will end her streak." he said.

Rio smirked. "Hate to break it to ya kid, but unless you can beat me, you don't got a prayer against Hagiwara." she bragged, puffing out her chest.

Jacob would raise his eyebrow and lean into Rio, the two grinded against each other and pressed up, leaving no space between the two. "You? You couldn't even beat your boyfriend Derek in oil" he reminded.

"Oi! I won that match! And he is not my boyfriend!" Rio snapped, an obvious blush on her face.

"You did? Haha well, I may be wrong about you then...oh come on, you two are totally dating...you'd much rather be wrestling him right?" he said joking.

Rio's face got redder, and she shouted, "We are not dating! And you better mean wrestling in the normal way!" She could hear the other girls laughing at her outburst.

Jacob was pushing her buttons and he knew it. "That's not what I've been hearing" he said. "Stop embarrassing yourself tomboy" he said, "I mean it in both ways."

"Well forget what you've been hearing! It isn't true!" Rio snapped, reaching her boiling point. "And the hell I would! Derek's a rival and maybe a friend, nothing more!"

Jacob loved this, he was really getting Rio fired up. "Oh is that so? Prove it then..." he said, giving her a light shove.

Rio glared at the Dominion wrestler before turning to where Chinatsu was standing in the ring, an amused look on her face. "Need the ring?" the orange-clad wrestler asked.  
"Yeah, looks like you were just finishing up anyway, right?" Rio asked, cracking her knuckles and glaring at Jacob again.

Chinatsu giggled before getting out of the ring.

Jacob would shake his head, "we wont need the ring...…"

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll woop your ass?" Rio taunted, looking for payback from all the embarrassment.

Jacob would roll his eyes at the snow haired tomboy "oh please...you wrestled Derek in oil right? Well, since he's not special to you, how about we do the same? Or maybe sauna?" he grinned, looking to up the stakes. "If I win, you kiss my feet and admit I am the better wrestler."

Rio laughed. "Alright then, you want an oil match? Let's have an oil match. Then when I kick your ass, you have to admit you'll never be able to beat you're little crush, Hagiwara." she countered.

Rio had Jacob in a check mate now as he was visibly annoyed. "Why you..." he said, pressing up to her, grinding foreheads. "F-fine...I accept" he said softly.

"Let's go then." Rio replied cockily, leading Jacob to (totally coincidentally) the same room she and Derek had wrestled in. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." she declared, grabbing one of the oil bottles.

acob was a bit worried now, Rio seemed really confident and she lead him back to one of the private wrestling rooms. The place was fully matted and nice, with bottles of oil on the selves.

"Tsk fine by me...just dont even think about trying to smother me with your tomboy breasts" he said, trying to get her flustered. Jacob would pop open a bottle of oil and pour it on his chest and neck, before rubbing himself to evenly spread the oil on his front.

Rio snorted, doing the same. "Like I would want your ugly mug on my girls." she replied, applying the oil to her breasts as she spoke. "Now get over here so I can do your back. You can do mine right after."

Jacob would roll his eyes "Im sure you enjoyed knocking Derek out with your breasts" he said before going down on his knees next to her, allowing her to do his back. "Be gentle" he said.

Rio blushed at the male wrestler's words, but kept her composure as she began applying the oil. "Like I needed such underhanded tricks. And I suggest you quit bringing him up or I'll knock you out that much faster." she hissed, finishing up and turning. "You're turn. And no funny business."

Jacob wanted every advantage he could get, he felt her hands rub his back and oil him up. He would then go behind her, applying oil on his hands before massaging her tailbone, going all the way up to her upper back. He leaned in to kiss the back of her neck before doing her neck as well, rubbing her back perfectly.

Rio elbowed Jacob in the ribs before snarling. "I said no funny business. Try it again and I'll kick your ass into next week." she warned.

"Owww w-what was that?" he moaned as he massaged his oiled abs. He would take a moment before getting up on his knees "Staredown, come on..." he said, inviting her for a staredown before the match.

Rio rolled her eyes and passed Jacob, coming over to the mat. "Can we get this started? I wanna get this over with." she asked dryly.

Jacob was delaying the inevitable and Rio was realizing that he was stalling. Once she passed him and exposed her back to him, Jacob would lunge in at her to spear her from behind and take her down on her belly on the mats "GOTCHA" he growled. If successful, he would look to apply a camel clutch submission.

Rio made use of the oil, easily twisting to face Jacob with a hostile glare. "That's it, brat. Your ass is grass." she declared, throwing a punch at Jacob's face, causing him to let go and giving Rio what she needed to get on top of him. "I remember when I did this to Hagiwara, let me know what you think!" she suggested, putting Jacob into a one-leg boston crab.

Tackling her down to the mats, Rio made use of the oil and turned around to face Jacob. The two were face to face with Jacob on top and before anything else, he felt his cheek being punched. "Ouufff" he cried out as he rolled over onto his belly next to her. Next, he found himself trapped in a single legged crab. "AHHHHHH" he yelled.

"You give?" Rio asked, leaning back more and pulling her opponent's leg with her.

"AAHHHH N-NO" he yelled as his body was being bent. Jacob would wriggle around, hoping the oil would assist him in escape. He felt her grip loosen up and he would use his hand to grab her ankle and yank on it, trying to trip her down.

"Shit." Rio muttered, getting a face-full of mat as Jacob got loose. Rolling to her feet, Rio glared at her opponent before charging, aiming to throw him to the ground.

Jacob managed to escape and the two rose up to their feet, Rio was more eager to attack and she lunged in to take Jacob down once more. "Ouufff" he cried before suddenly wrapping his arms around her head and legs around his waist whilst she was on top, squeezing her as hard as he could.

"ARGG! Let me go, damnit!" Rio yelled, throwing elbow jabs behind her and trying to twist out.

"ARGHHH TAP OUT" he yelled, rolling over onto his side while continuing to squeeze.

"No way in hell!" Rio snapped back throwing another jab and finally getting loose. Rolling back to her feet and panting, she glared at Jacob again. "Now I'm pissed." she declared, running for Jacob again. Smirking, she slid behind him and german suplexed him to the ground. "1...2..." she counted.

"GIVE UP" he yelled back before finally being forced to release. The two once more got back up on their feet and lunged in at each other, this time Rio was clever and went behind Jacob, delivering a german suplex. "oouuffff" he cired out before kicking out after the count of two.

"Damn. Thought I had you." Rio muttered, but Jacob was on her again before she had time to try anything else.

Jacob would get back up and wrap his arms around Rio, getting her in a tight bearhug.

Rio smirked, twisting to free an arm before she threw a couple knifehand chops to Jacob's chest, freeing herself. "Not bad, but Derek's was harder to get out of." she commented, throwing a few munches before spearing Jacob to the ground, pinning him again.

Jacob had to admit, Rio was quite the tough tomboy. He squeezed her but she managed to use the oil to twist an arm free and chop at his chest "AHHH" he yelled. Once free, she taunted him before punching him a couple of more times before spearing him down "Ouuufffff"

"1...2..." Rio counted, smirking. She was sure she had won now.

Once more Jacob managed to buck up and kick out. "Hah...hah...you're so sweaty and oily" he complained.

Rio tsked. "You better quit talking and start fighting!" she snapped, getting behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck for a sleeper hold. "Time to say goodnight."

The exhausted male was struggling to keep up against Rio, who was all over him now. She pressed her oily frame against his back and slapped in a sleeper hold. "Nnrrghh...I-impossibe...nrghh."

Rio squeezed tighter, sure she would get him. "Forget it kid, you're finished."

His arms flailed about, Rio had taught him a wrestling lesson. "Nrgh _cough_ no more...I quit" he said, tapping her sides to signal his submission. Jacob was a sweaty, oily mess.

Rio chuckled as she let the poor boy go, helping him to his feet. "Not bad kid, but you can see what I was getting at, right?" she asked.

Jacob tapped and Rio would feel satisfied, helping the boy up to his feet. "Oww yeah yeah..." he said, feeling annoyed at his loss.

"Well, got something you wanna admit?" Rio asked, an impish grin in place.

Jacob would grit his teeth in anger, he would tap her shoulder "Bitch, you won" he hissed, trying to get out of the deal as he was getting up all on her face.

"Yeah, and you were supposed to say something when I won. Now what do you have to say?" Rio pressed.

Jacob felt Rio press on, he had already lost and didnt want to go another round against a tough opponent. "Nrgh fine...just back off" he hissed. "ll never be able to beat my little crush, Hagiwara" he said softly.

Oh dude, you so missed a chance. Rio's exact words could have been used against her!  
"Huh? I can't hear you, you'll have to speak up." Rio taunted.

Jacob would spear Rio down to the mat suddenly, pinning her on the mat. He would mount her and pin her arms above her head. " I already said it" he glared.

Rio's smirk didn't leave. "Well I didn't hear you, so it doesn't count. Unless you'd rather tell the whole gym?"

Jacob would glare at her, pinning her down on the mat while he laid on top of her, bringing his face down to hers, their noses touching, their lips touching as he softly spoke " ll never be able to beat my little crush, Hagiwara."

That time Rio looked confused. "I actually didn't hear that first word. What did you say?"

Jacob would lean in even more, their lips pressed as he spoke " I'll...was the word" he said.

Rio looked livid. "Get the hell back!" she snapped, her still oiled arm slipping out of Jacob's grip as she shoved him off of her. "Good enough. Glad you realized that." Rio said, turning to leave.

_**And done. Not much else to say except leave a review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time!**_


End file.
